1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise device embodied as a stool having swivel capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various exercise devices to perform movements aimed at increasing one's strength or stamina is well established. While it is common to see individuals using devices such as treadmills or stationary bikes to improve stamina, it is equally common to see individuals use devices such as row machines and leg presses to increase strength. A problem which still exists, however, is conventional exercise devices typically are unable to be used to improve one's strength and endurance through different part of the body. As such, users typically must move from device to device to exercise their entire body, or limit their exercise target to strengthening or improving endurance on one particular area of the body. Thus, there remains a need for a multipurpose exercise stool which can be configured to enable a user to work out a plurality of areas on the body. It would be helpful if such a multipurpose exercise stool included a plurality of attachable parts for targeted specific areas of the body. It would be additionally desirable for such a multipurpose exercise stool enabled a user to exercise while seated.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a multipurpose exercise stool adapted to allow a user to exercise several areas of the body for strength and endurance. The primary components in Applicant's multipurpose exercise stool are a modified stool, a plurality of poles, a back rest, and a plurality of pedals. When in operation, the multipurpose exercise stool enables the performance exercises from a seated position which target different areas of the body. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.